In modern retail stores, most goods are displayed for sale by hanging them on a rack or the like, by stacking them individually on a shelf, by placing them in bins, or by placing the box in which the goods are shipped on a shelf and opening the box to expose the goods. Moreover, the goods are usually placed between one foot and six feet above the store floor so that the goods may be readily seen and easily reached by a prospective purchaser. The foregoing methods of displaying goods for sale greatly underutilize store space, demand a substantial amount of labor in unpacking, arranging and rearranging the goods, create difficulties for inventory control, invite pilfering, and result in the scattering, toppling, etc. of the goods into an unesthetic display.